Destiny - 3: Nouvelle Famille
by E.L.Swan
Summary: Après avoir quitter la Terre en compagnie de Tochiro, Elsa découvre sa nouvelle famille. Pendant ce temps, Great Harlock essai de résonner son fils qui laisse entrevoir son fameux caractère.


**Hello la Terre !**

 **J'arrive avec la troisième partie de Destiny.**

 **Merci** **iloveharlock** **pour ta review, le petit albator haut comme trois pomme va nous montrer son petit caractère.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nouvelle Famille

Assis au milieu d'un des couloirs du vaisseau du Docteur Oyama, Tochiro et Elsana essayait de trouver un jeu le temps du voyage.

\- Je sais, cria soudain Elsa. Cache - cache.

\- Trop intelligente, répondit Tochiro. Bon toi tu comptes, moi je me cache.

Ils se levèrent, et Elsa cacha ses yeux avec ses mains. Tochiro partit en courant vers la droite. Il longea plusieurs couloirs, et entra en trombe dans la timonerie.

\- Tu fais quoi mon garçon ? lui demanda son père en le voyant arriver tout éssouflé.

L'enfant ne répondit pas, et se faufila sous une table de contrôle. Il se mit en position foetale, et attendit que sa nouvelle amie arrive. Pendant ce temps, Elsa terminait ses comptes. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et fit un tour sur elle - même. Elle se mit à avancer vers la gauche. Elle entra dans une salle au hasard. Elle regarda sous le mobilier, mais ne trouva pas son ami. Elle fit demi - tour, et prit à droite. Elle fouilla dans toutes les salles qui lui étaient accessibles. Elle commençait sérieusement à se décourager. Elle entra finalement dans la timonerie en traînant des pieds. Tochiro la vit entrer. Il mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire en voyant son air dépité. Elsana releva la tête en entendant un semblant de gloussement. Elle longea les murs de la timonerie en silence, sous l'oeil attentif du Docteur Oyama. Malheureusement, le petit Tochiro ne voyait plus son amie, et il se mit à penser qu'elle avait quitter la salle.

\- Trouvé !

Tochiro sursauta en voyant la tête d'Elsa. Il sortit de sa cachette.

\- Vient voir, dit - il.

Ils sortirent de la salle, et Tochiro obliqua dans un couloir sur la gauche.

\- Tu sais, j'ai une soeur.

La petite pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Et même qu'elle s'appelle Mylène, continua Tochiro.

\- Elle est où ? demanda Elsa.

\- Elle est restée avec ma maman.

Elsana alla s'asseoir au pied du mur le plus proche. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux.

\- Je veux ma maman, dit -elle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sur Terre, le petit Albator faisait les cent pas devant son père, les bras croisés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa nouvelle amie était partie. Finalement, il se tourna vers son père. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de faire craquer son père.

\- Pourquoi elle est partie ?

Il se mit à taper des pieds tel un enfant capricieux. Encore un peu, et son papa se mettrait en colère. Ainsi, il lui dira vraiment pourquoi Elsa était partie avec son ami Tochiro.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! cria Great Harlock.

Son fils le regarda d'un air provacateur. Great le prit par la taille, et le posa sur le canapé. C'était pas prévu.

\- Réfléchi un peu, Ali. Ton amie est partie pour avoir un avenir stable.

Albator fixa son père en silence.

\- Je la verrai plus, dit - il finalement.

\- Mais bien sûr que si. Quand je partirai en voyage, je t'amènerai chez Tochiro et Mylène comme d'habitude.

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur le visage du petit garçon.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Quelques heures plus tard, le Docteur Oyama et les enfants déscendirent du vaisseau. Le père avait posé son vaisseau dans un hangard sous - terrain. Ils empruntèrent des escaliers qui les ramenèrent à la surface. Entre les arbres, Elsa aperçut une petite maison. Ils marchèrent sur un chemin, et arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée. La maison des Oyama était assez éloignée de la ville la plus proche. L'adulte poussa la porte, et laissa entrer les enfants devant lui. La première chose que vit Elsa, c'est la grande table en bois massif au milieu de la cuisine. Puis, elle entendit quelqu'un chantonner. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et vit une femme de dos, en train de préparer une tarte aux pommes. La jeune femme se retourna, et un sourire illumina son visage en voyant les nouveaux arrivants.

Avant de quitter la Terre, le Docteur Oyama avait contacté sa femme pour la prévenir de son retour et de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle petite personne dans la famille. La maman s'était demandée de qui il pouvait s'agir pendant des heures, sans trouver de réponses.

Elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier vert pomme, et s'avança vers eux. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son mari, et caressa les cheveux de son fils. Puis, elle se tourna vers Elsa. Celle - ci se cacha derriere Tochiro.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne vais pas te manger. Je m'appelle Keiko, je suis la maman de Tochiro.

En entendant ses paroles, Elsana sortit de sa présumée cachette. Elle avança d'un pas timide vers la dame. Elle scrupta le visage de Keiko avec attention. La jeune femme avait des cheveux noirs qu'elle portait aux épaules en dégradé, et des yeux verts.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, demanda doucement Keiko.

\- Elsa.

Keiko sourit, et ouvrit les bras devant elle. Sans la moindre hésitation, l'enfant alla s'y réfugier. La mère referma ses bras autour de la petite fille. Au bout d'un certain moment, Elsa se dégagea des bras de la maman de son ami.

\- Et si vous alliez jouer dans la chambre avec Mylène ? proposa Keiko aux enfants.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent de manière complice, et ils montèrent les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit couloir. De chaque côté de celui - ci se trouvait une porte. Celle de gauche menait à la chambre des enfants, et celle de droite à celle des parents. Tochiro entra dans sa chambre, suivit de près par Elsana.

La chambre était séparée en deux par un grand rideau blanc, séparant ainsi le côté des filles de celui des garçons. La porte d'entrée était en fait située du côté des filles. Cette partie de la chambre contenait deux lits. L'un était contre le mur en face de la porte, et l'autre contre le mur qui donnait sur le couloir. Entre les deux lits se trouvait une grande table de chevet avec deux lampes.

Elsa vit alors une petite fille de son âge assise entre les deux lits. Elle jouait avec des petites peluches qui représentaient un perroquet, et un chat. La petite leva la tête vers les deux enfants.

\- Tochiro ! cria - t - elle en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

\- Mymy, tu joues encore aux peluches ?

La petite fille hocha la tête.

\- Elle, c'est Elsa. C'est notre nouvelle soeur, déclara Tochiro.

Mylène regarda la nouvelle venue un moment. Puis elle lui tendit la main. Elsa la prit, et Mylène la tira jusqu'à son terrain de jeux. Elles se mirent à jouer tranquillement avec les peluches, tandis que Tochiro les regardait faire. Il avait à présent deux soeurs.

\- Venez manger les enfants ! fit la voix de Keiko au rez - de - chaussé, une heure plus tard.

Les filles laissèrent tomber les peluches, et dévalèrent les escaliers. Tochiro les rejoignis. Ils prirent place autour de la table en bois massif. Keiko servit les nouilles, qu'ils mangèrent avec appétit. Puis vint le moment de manger la tarte de Keiko. Celle - ci s'absenta un moment, puis revint avec un petit appareil à la main. Elle le posa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, et se positionna derrière les enfants avec le Docteur Oyama.

\- Souriez les enfants !

Il y eu un déclic, puis un flash. La photo venait d'être prise.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, le Docteur Oyama se rendit dans la ville la plus proche. Il se rendit au batiment administratif de celle - ci, et déclara officiellement Elsana comme sa fille.

Ainsi, elle s'appellerait dorénavant Elsana Oyama Swan.


End file.
